Scene(s) for New FanFiction
by strangers.in.the.night
Summary: So I have thought of a new fanfic idea for an OC/Cassius Warrington pairing. I will be posting scenes here from my idea and I would like to know if you guys would like to have it as a story. THIS STORY WILL BE RATED M if I proceed. The OC is a Hufflepuff, this is an AU, Dumbledore/Weasley/Bones bashing. general plot at the beginning of the first scene. Bell/Flint as background pair
1. Scene 1 plot idea

So this is my new idea for a fan fiction! The OC is Ennis O'Kearney who is a Hufflepuff, she starts dating Cassius Warrington in her 4th year (Harry's in 2nd for perspective).Ennis a half blood. Her dad is the younger brother of Amelia Bones but squib. He was cast out when he was found to be a squib. Her mother was a pureblood from the Weasley family (not the main line) but was cast out when she married Ennis's father. Ennis's father Micheal is still alive while her mother Sophia passed away in childbirth. She doesn't really want to stand with Voldemort with the way he is going about his campaign but she also doesn't want to stand with the Light as they are liars and manipulative. The first wizarding world did not happen like it has. Voldemort tried to run for Minister of Magic but was too controversial/extremist and was crushed by a smear campaign by the powerful Dumbledore, causing the Death Eaters to retaliate giving Dumbledore a platform. Harry's parents died from Peter Pettigrew acting rogue NOT from Voldemort. Voldemort has retained his sanity since he used an obscure blood ritual that acts like the horecrux instead of splitting his soul. He also preformed this blood magic after the events of Halloween 1981 and that's why he hasn't been seen in so long. After waiting for so long Voldemort is antsy and would like to demolish the muggles.

* * *

Ennis meets Harry Scene

Harry's 5th year, Ennis's 7th

Harry Potter was walking pretty fast paced down the corridor after a detention with Umbridge while Hufflepuff prefect Ennis O'Kearney was patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts when he ran into her.

"Woah! Easy there Potter," Ennis said as she steadied him. "What are you doing out this late?"

Harry looked downtrodden and Ennis noticed his eyes dipped down to the left where his hand twitched.

"I was in detention with Professor Umbridge." Harry said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry about that Potter, I have some cream in my pocket that helps a bit. You will still scar but it will help with the pain." Ennis told him this with sincerity as she pulled out some cream in what looks like a Muggle tube to put on his hand. He thought he heard her say 'What a cunt' while pulling out the ointment.

"What's that?" Harry asked while putting his hand behind his back. He couldn't trust her, her boyfriend was a Slytherin.

"It's Baclofen ointment, yes it's muggle. I get it prescribed to me but right now I don't need it. It has more important uses." Harry's memory pulled up an image of him fetching it when Aunt Petunia was having what he now knows as a period. Ick what a thought. Harry's face scrunched up at the topic of the memory. Bringing him back to the real world he looked at the girl in front of him with a slight smile.

"Are you sure it would work? This is some pretty dark magic" Harry said skeptically.

"Potter, just because magic is 'superior'," Ennis starts using air quotations, "doesn't mean it's an end all, cure all. Sometimes the muggle way wins out. It's easy to get caught up in all the magic when you are coming from a home with no magic, and yes, I would know Potter." As Ennis was saying this she had grabbed his hand and had started dabbing the ointment on with some Q-tips she had also brought out. "I think half-bloods can be some of the strongest people with the knowledge they have. They have knowledge of the wizarding world and the muggle world. The wizarding world could definitely learn a thing or two from the Muggle world. Like let's be real why should we still use Owls? Muggles have invented phones! Or the internet!"

By the end of her speech Ennis had finished putting on the ointment and was now putting the cap back on. Harry looked dumbfounded at his hand for a minute before looking up at the smiling face of Ennis O'Kearney.

"..But aren't you dating a Slytherin? How can you have those ideals when your boyfriend is a blood purist?" Harry knew immediately he put his foot in his mouth because a dark look passed over Ennis's normally bright and smiling face.

"Harry,' she had used his name for the first time. 'you must realize there are more facets to every human, wizard or muggle, than there are stars in the sky. I'm not going to defend Cassius against someone as prejudiced as you."

Ennis said stonily.

"I'm not being prejudiced it's the truth!" Harry protested glaring at Ennis.

"Yes you are! Do you even know what a farce of a side you are fighting for?" Ennis asked her voice raised but not enough to attract attention.

"You are fighting for liars and a manipulative old fool who would rather sacrifice a young boy rather than face Voldemort himself. You know who I'm related to Harry? My dad is the younger brother of Amelia Bones but because he was a squib they kept his birth a secret. They waited until he was 5 before giving him up for adoption. My mother was actually a pureblood related to the Weasley family who cast her out because she married a squib. Two of the most light families ever did what Slytherin purebloods do and Harry, have you ever researched your family tree?' Ennis didn't give him time to answer. 'The Potters had always married Purebloods before your father. They weren't outwardly prejudice but they definitely didn't allow themselves to marry outside of pure blood. The Potter Family, The Bones Family, and The Weasley Family in my opinion worse than the Slytherin families. As awful as some of the Slytherin families are, at least they aren't liars. You know what you are getting with them. My dad and I had to live pay check to pay check but did either of our families ever help us? Or even offer? Not once. Not ever. Cassius and his mother have tried to give us money, that's more than to show than _either_ of our 'so-called' families. "

After Ennis was done, she was breathing rather hard as she hates the argument that 'All Slytherin's are bad'. Harry just stood there dumbfounded with nothing too show. No come back. Not anything besides a gaping mouth and a whole load of questions. That's when he noticed tears in the corners of Ennis O'Kearney's eyes. She pulled herself together and said these final words.

"_Humans_,' she emphasized to mean muggles and wizards alike. 'are not 2 Dimensional. The world and its inhabitants are not Black and White or Light and Dark like Dumbledore says they are. There's a lot of grey in this world Harry Potter and you would do well to remember that. Now go to bed. You have been out after curfew long enough."

Ennis then brushed passed Harry Potter and continued on with her walk down the hall.

Harry Potter would remember this is the day he started to think on his own.


	2. EnnisCassius Fluffy Scene

**WARNING THIS SCENE HAS MENTIONED A SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP. NO SMUT BUT HEAVILY IMPLIED.**

Cassius had ordered the house elves to prepare a nice breakfast for his girlfriend Ennis, as this was her last year at Hogwarts and he wouldn't be there with her. He was thankful her father allowed her to come stay at his London townhouse towards the end of Summer Vacation. They had had a blissful 3 weeks, talking about what she wanted to do after Hogwarts (Become a Healer) and their future plans. Even though the road was hard at first when they started dating (A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin? Who would have thought?) he knew she was the one.

Cassius shook his head as he walked into his bedroom with the breakfast tray. His girlfriend of 3 years was just starting to wake up when he set the tray down on the nightstand. After setting down the tray he started to pepper her face with kisses.

Ennis laughed and caught his lips in hers. They shared a, regrettably short, but loving kiss.

"Time to wake up sleepy head, it's your last day at Hogwarts." Cassius said as he stood back up and moved to get the tray he has previously put down.

"Oh and you brought me breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like this?" Ennis asks as Cassius places the tray in her lap. She eyes the French Toast as he does.

"By being the most understanding and caring girl at Hogwarts." Cassius replied with a dazzling smile. Ennis just looked up at him with eyes that shined with her deep feelings for Cassius in them.

"If you keep looking at me like that, you aren't going to make it to the train station." Cassius smirked. He had stamina like no tomorrow and that's precisely why Ennis had slept in so late.

"As much as I would love that, I actually have to start my last year at Hogwarts so I can graduate and then spend all the time afterwards with you." Ennis winked as she finished up her breakfast.

Cassius smacked her behind as she got up to go into the shower.

"Hey!' She whirled around 'Don't start something we don't have time to finish!" She narrowed her eyes at Cassius.

He could only innocently smile and shrug his shoulders.

"You can't blame me! I'm not going to be able to touch you like that until you get home for Christmas Break!"

"Well it won't be easy for me either!' Ennis said laughing. She paused for a minute and then said the best news that Cassius had ever heard

"Ok we might have time for a quickie but it has to be in the shower."

Cassius whooped, picked up Ennis fireman style and ran her into the bathroom. Ennis's laughter could be heard down the hall to where the 2 house elves were cleaning.

"Dipsy loves the sound of the Mistresses laugh. Good match for Master." Says one of the house elves, Dipsy is her name.

"Yes, yes, I hope they have lots of children for Ipsy to spoil!" says Ipsy, the other house elf.

Ennis made it onto the train with 1 minute to spare.


End file.
